Trouble in Paradise
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: With so many young angels running around in Heaven, there's bound to be trouble. One of them seems more prone to misbehave than others. angel!family fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters!**

**A/N: New angel!family fic because I couldn't resist. ;)**

**All the mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Laughter, Lucifer loved the sound of laughter. Especially when it came from one of his many younger siblings and the Garden was filled with it. Lucifer smiled contently as he watched over the little fledglings play with each other. Some flew with their newly created wings, some choose to run on two human feet. Some even choose to take the form of an animal. Yet the sound of the host happily singing with giggles was still clear to his ears. He watched as the ever present guardian as they tried out games that they had picked up from the Archangels. Groups ran about, playing tag while other searched for hiding place for their game of hide and seek. Lucifer would be content just to watch them like this always.

Even with the chatter of the host buzzing in his ears. The Morning Star could still hear the suppressed giggles behind him but for the sake of the fledgling, he remained obvious. A sharp tug at his back caused Lucifer to wince and he felt several pair of small hands grasping at his wings. He grimaced and unfolded his luminous wings to reveal several of his siblings tangle in his many wings. They froze in shock as they were caught but Lucifer smiled gently at them and they grinned back widely and continued their inspection of his wings.

As fledglings they were created with pure white wings. As creatures of born without any intent, only pure innocence, it was fitting. Years of them making their own choices would change their color. The Archangels were the only ones created with colored wings and Lucifer's was the most loved by the fledglings, with the exception of one.

A joy filled laugh, not so light as a fledgling's but not so deep as a fully grown Archangel, filtered through the many giggling fledgling. Lucifer looked up just in time to see his younger brother be tackled to the ground by a horde of happy cherubs-in-training, hugging him tightly as was their custom. Gabriel threw his head back and laughed under the many cherubs. His golden wings, filled with the morning sun's rays, lay out and the cherubs descended from his body to the bright wings still warm from the Earth's sun. Not that Gabriel minded his younger siblings pulling at his wings. Whispering to each other with their soft voices about how pretty and strong they were. It was always an easy way to boost the youngest Archangel's ego.

Lucifer chuckled and caught the attention of his younger brother. Gabriel looked over with a grin and stood, shaking off the last few stubborn cherubs playfully. Lucifer felt the fledgling squirm in his wings and settle down, realizing that they were intending to nap there and Lucifer would be stuck sitting till they woke. Gabriel grinned wickedly as the same realization came upon him.

"Stuck being the nest for sleepy little birds again brother?" Gabriel, being the fastest in the host and therefore the most restless, view the idea as a punishment. Not that Lucifer did, he didn't mind letting his tired siblings sleep safely tucked away in his wings. "It appears so, through I'm sure I have room for one more." He grinned impishly at Gabriel and swiped him with a large wing. The soft, silky feathers brushed against his face and Gabriel closed his eyes in a moment of bliss. Remembering when he had sought rest in the soft down of the Morning Star's wings. Lucifer lowered the wing and the moment was gone.

Gabriel scoffed. "I'm hardly a fledgling anymore Lucifer. I don't need rest." Lucifer couldn't stop the smile at Gabriel's stubbornness. Even now the golden wings on the Messenger's back seem to drupe with tiredness. "Well, at least humor your big brother and sit with me while I wait." Gabriel grumbled half-heartedly in annoyance but relented to the request. The Garden was becoming quieter as fledglings fell to the soft ground to sleep. Gabriel stifled a yawn as he looked over his sleeping siblings.

"How do you do this all day?" He asked and shifted to lean against one of Lucifer's wings. "It's not that bad, they are joyous to watch. So innocent and pure, if only they could stay that way." He commented more to himself and wrapped a wing around Gabriel's ever tiring form "Seems pretty boring to me." The golden winged angel said. His head buried within the warm feathers of his brother. Lucifer smirked as Gabriel fell asleep just like the many young fledgling.

He watched Gabriel and was content for a moment. He tore gaze away from his peacefully sleeping brother to the Garden that had become a playground to the fledglings. Out of habit he counted them all, knowing seven were hidden among his wings.

_'Uriel, Anael, Balthazar…'_ Lucifer named them off one by one in his head. He furrowed his brow and counted a second time. _'I'm one short.'_ He thought and panicked. Fledglings never wandered off from the rest of the host. There was the risk of falling if one did that. He counted a third time and fourth. Running through the names of all his young brothers and sisters and stopped dead. _'Castiel.'_ He realized too late, the younger among the fledgling, Castiel, was missing.

"Gabriel." He shook the younger Archangel. Gabriel grunted but remained asleep. Lucifer didn't want to risk rising his voice and scaring all the sleeping fledglings. "Gabriel." He growled out but Gabriel ignored. Quickly he was losing his patience and temper. Lucifer zapped his younger brother on the head with a hot bolt of grace. Gabriel shot up and away from Lucifer, narrowly missing a sleeping cherub.

"What did you do that for?" Gabriel hissed and rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. "One's missing." It was all Lucifer had to say and Gabriel spun around, counting each and every brother and sister present the Garden. One was missing. "Castiel." Gabriel came to the same result and fear built in him. "What do we do?" He asked with panic growing his voice. With the sleeping fledglings still resting among him, Lucifer couldn't hardly comfort his brother.

"We need to remain calm, let's not risk a mass panic attack from the young ones. You're the fastest. Search for Castiel before it becomes a problem." Gabriel seemed to calm as the reassuring orders came in. He could handle orders, not panicky little siblings. His wings uncoiled and Gabriel was about to take flight when a high-pitched, soul shattering screech wrenched throughout the Garden.

The fledglings woke a start and all panicked and stumbled around in fear. Lucifer stood and let his grace flare out like a beacon and the young angels swarmed him for protection He comforted them as Gabriel ran without thought towards the sound. Heading towards the Gates that led to Earth which for some reason was open.

"No Gabriel!" He heard Lucifer shout behind him but Gabriel didn't listen. He bursted through the Gates and dived down towards Earth. Fire burned him and his wings, hotter than any amount of grace could ever do. It burned down to his core and bit at his grace. It scorched away the feathers. Melted away the grace. Leaving almost nothing behind in its wake. This is what it was like to fall from Heaven. Gabriel sped only faster and ignored the pain. He reached for the shooting star that was no a star but a falling angel. He grasped the small fledgling in his arms and Gabriel let his grace seep through the fledgling to sooth his burned grace.

Still with the effort of the fall and his grace being taken by Castiel, Gabriel continued to plummet towards the ground. Gabriel closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. But nothing came, instead a light, unyielding in its power wrapped around Gabriel. For a moment, the thought of his absent father floated into his mind. But it was not God.

"I have you, little brother." The soothing voice of Michael caused Gabriel to relaxed and drift into sleep, letting the pain recede into his mind.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I'll be honest, I forgot I had written this story but here's an update!**

**Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Healing grace, bright and beautiful, washed over Gabriel in soothing waves. It mended over the burnt golden wings, rebuilding them feather by feather. The dark black down slowly turned to its originally sun streaked color. Lucifer watched over his younger brother. His eyes glued to the healing appendages. In his arms, Castiel was resting silently. His wings were a startling black color, such a high contrast to the white. Gabriel had repaired them even as they burned and now the effects were irreversible. The black wings moved in the Archangel's arms. The edges became alit with color like embers coming back to life.

"How did this happen?" Michael broke the silence, pacing back and forth. His eyes strayed to the sleeping Gabriel. His wings fidgeted restlessly. "The Gates are never left open." He looked to Lucifer. The second eldest shrugged, a very human gesture, and spoke. "I know less than you Michael." Michael's grace snapped in anger. "You were watching the fledglings. How did you lose one?" The oldest demanded, anger was quickly building in him. The temperature grew hotter and hotter under Michael's gaze. "I will tell you again. I do not know. I can watch the host as a whole but I cannot keep one from straying." Lucifer growled out. The air grew cold under Lucifer's influence. Countering Michael's heated grace. Castiel whined and curled in on himself, hiding his tiny form in his new dark wings.

Lucifer, remembering the fledgling in their presence, reined in his grace and Michael followed his example. The oldest among them uncoiled his wings, sending out winds akin to hurricanes, and tried to calm himself. "When an angel falls, there is always a hidden thrill to fall again." Michael's gaze landed on the blacked winged angel. "Castiel has fallen, even worst his wings were preeminently charred. Should he fall again, the pain will feel like nothing." Lucifer locked gazes with his brother. "He would not be the first nor will he be the last to fall. We will deal with that problem when it arises. What truly troubles you?" He asked and Michael looked down at the third Archangel in the room. Lucifer understood at once, the root to Michael's anger.

"Gabriel will not fall." He said with conviction. Still fear wormed its way inside of him at the realization. Gabriel had been burned, he would not feel pain should he descend from Heaven. "He won't, less we give him the reason to." Michael said solemnly. His wings wrapped in on themselves and he turned away from his brother. "Find who left the Gates open. I am going to pray to Father." Lucifer frowned, their Father had long since answered any of their prayers. Not even the Archangels. But it put Michael at ease and Lucifer would not take that away from him.

A tiny shuffle in his arms and Lucifer looked down at Castiel. The ashy wings fluttered but now he was asleep. Lucifer felt peace wash over him as he looked at his younger sibling. He placed Castiel into the safety of his wings. He touched the mending wings of Gabriel. Letting the cool grace work its way through the Archangel and sooth the ache falling left behind.

"I will find who did this." He spoke quietly. He left the Judgment Angel to heal.

In one of the empty spaces that would one day belong to God's newest creatures. Lucifer stood waiting. He had passed by the Garden, leaving Castiel with his many concerned siblings. Soon the sound of wings approached him. He turned to his brother.

"Raphael." He nodded in greeting. Raphael nodded back. "Lucifer, I heard Gabriel fell…for a young one?" Lucifer cringed. "Yes, Castiel wandered away and Gabriel being as reckless as always went after him." Raphael sighed in disappointment. "Gabriel should have known better then to go after the fledgling." Lucifer waved him off. "Yes, yes Gabriel has always been sentimental. That is not our main concern." Lucifer stepped closer and looked around him. He looked around the blank space. Empty of grace yet he was cautious to continue. "The Gates have never been left open by mistake. Someone opened them with a purpose in mind." He whispered.

Raphael caught on. "But who would have the motive? The only ones who would be senseless enough to even go near the Gates when they are open of the young ones." Lucifer pursed his lips, his wings flapped anxiously. "Perhaps that is their motive. But was Castiel the desired fledgling or was he just the first of many? He has shown an interest in humanity. It would just appear like an accident." Lucifer reasoned, looking down to collect his thoughts. "But you do not think that, do you?" Lucifer looked back up. "I told you, the Gates are never left open."

The space around them turned cold but Raphael was used to the feeling. "You are the one that can persuade any being to your will. What need to you have of me?" Raphael asked. "Protect your brothers and sisters. I will focus my full attention on finding who did this. They may not like that and might attack them to distract me." Lucifer chuckled it was chilling sound and ice formed on Raphael's wings. He shuddered under the weight. "Everyone knows how much I love them. Do not let me become distracted Raphael." The Morning Star warned. Raphael stared at his brother, fear rooting even him in place. "Yes brother. I will protect him."

With the sound of a thousand wings flying at once, Lucifer was gone.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
